


Across the Stars

by FictionPenned



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Star Gazing With Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionPenned/pseuds/FictionPenned
Summary: The Tenth Doctor and Martha Jones stargaze together after Journey's End.Written for Friendship Flash Fall Exchange.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Martha Jones
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Friendship Flash Fall 2020





	Across the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melacka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/gifts).



The sky stretches out above them, as vast and beautiful and endless as it was on the day they met -- the day a hospital vanished from Earth and appeared on the moon. The Doctor doesn't think that he will ever tire of this sky, this corner of the universe. It's different than the sky he grew up under -- full of different planets and different stars and different darkness -- but somehow, this sky feels more like home. Earth is the home he chose, and humans are the people that he chose all those years ago when he stole a TARDIS, turned renegade, and ran away from Gallifrey. 

The corner of his mouth quirks in a smile as he looks over at the brilliant friend that sits beside him. 

Martha Jones left him once, and he does not doubt that she will leave again soon, but he is grateful for this stolen time spent gazing up at the night sky. 

"Do you miss it?" he asks after a long pause, turning his eyes back towards the stars. 

"Miss what?" 

"Travelling. With me." There's a pause before he adds, "And the TARDIS, of course." 

Martha leans back, hands pressing into the soft grass that surrounds them. "Sometimes I do. Other times I don't. Bit complicated, wasn't it? Our time together." There's sadness there -- the memory of rejection and fear and loss -- but it's undercut by the determination that has always defined her reaction in the face of adversity. 

The Doctor nods, and it feels like a desperate move, the move of a man who recently had to say goodbye to not one friend but many, the move of a man who is constantly trying to outrace the looming specter of his own grief when he says, "You're always welcome to come back, you know. If you want." 

There's a deep inhale, Martha's fingers tense, digging into the soil, and she breathes out, "I'll keep that in mind." 

A silence bourne on the winds of temptation caresses and envelopes the pair as they gaze up at the stars that they once journeyed across together.

Eventually, after the constellations have rotated and the moon has risen, that pervasive silence is broken by Martha's small whisper. "Just one trip." 

The Doctor beams, bounces to his feet, and reaches out his hand, and in that moment, the sky and its stars are almost entirely outshone by the sudden light of shared joy.


End file.
